<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Best Friend, Weavile by breSpark (sergalbutt)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299957">Your Best Friend, Weavile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergalbutt/pseuds/breSpark'>breSpark (sergalbutt)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Discovery, Friends to Lovers, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pokephilia, male reader - Freeform, that's actually a tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergalbutt/pseuds/breSpark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just come home from a day at work to find your Weavile asleep on your bed.<br/>However, as you begin to pet him, you find yourself in a bit of an awkward situation<br/>-----<br/><b>FINALLY UPDATED!</b><br/><i>But not yet complete. Don't worry, I promise it won't take me MONTHS anymore.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manyula | Weavile/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a random idea that popped into my head at about 2am in the morning but as I started writing it, I just didn't want to stop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of a busy day, you've gotten back home. You walk into your apartment and into your bedroom, where you see your Weavile laying on your bed. He's curled up on his side facing away from you and asleep. You can't help but smile as you look over the sleeping Pokemon's figure, and you think back to when you and him first met. </p><p>You were called to a job involving a tunnel collapse and after clearing some of the rubble, you found an unconscious Sneasel. You quickly rushed him to the nearest Pokemon Center and got him all healed up, but when you tried to release him back into the wild, he didn't want to go.  You had no choice but to take him in. It was hard trying to adjust to life with a Pokemon, but you eventually worked it all out, and you made a new best friend. You didn't know it at the time, but he was just the companion you needed in your life. It was almost as if fate itself brought you two together. </p><p>Almost one whole year after you had found him, on the eve of the day you first met, someone gave you a Razor Claw. You brought it home and, much to the surprise of the Sneasel, you offered it to him. You remember telling him that he didn't have to use it if he didn't want to but, after giving you a tight hug, he took it from you and grabbed your hand, dragging you out into the moonlight. WIthin seconds, he had evolved into a Weavile: the very same Weavile who was now asleep on your bed.</p><p>You let out a quiet and happy sigh, as you always did when you thought about your past with him. It was almost hard to imagine that once upon a time, you never would have even considered taking in a Pokemon of your own. But now, you almost couldn't believe how much you enjoyed having Weavile around. He was such a sweetie, and he kept you going when everything around you seemed hopeless, and he always made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. </p><p>Maybe, you thought as you sat down on the edge of the bed, he made you feel like that because that's how he felt about you. But you did know one thing for sure: it was how you felt about him. There wasn't a day that went by that you didn't feel bad having to go off to work and leaving him at home, alone. Nor was there a single day where you weren't excited to come home and see that mischievous yet caring grin he'd always greet you with when you came home.</p><p>"Hey buddy," you say as you reach out and place a warm hand on his shoulder, giving him a slight shake, "I'm home."</p><p>He lets out a quiet snore as he stirs in his sleep a little from  your touch, his head falling back onto his pillow. You quickly retract your hand to bring it up to your mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle at his reaction. The sight was just too adorable. You return your hand to the Weavile's body, stroking through the short, but soft, black fur along his side. Once again, he reacts unconsciously, rolling over onto his back and letting out a long sigh of contentment. You feel your face flush as you watch the sleeping Pokemon. You're not sure what you did to deserve such an adorable Pokemon, but you just can't help yourself right now. You place a comforting hand on his now exposed belly and gently caress his fur in a soothing manner. His breathing deepens slightly and you begin to feel slightly guilty for disturbing his sleep. You can't help but wonder why he's in such a restful sleep so late in the day though. Sure, it wasn't unusual for him to be napping when you came home, but he'd usually get right up when you attempted to wake him. As you continue to stroke and caress his fur, you see him become more and more relaxed, and his breathing starts to grow even heavier. Your eyes are drawn to his face, which is now set in a look of pure contentment. You notice how his eyelids twitch occasionally as he feels your gentle touch, and you can hear the quiet mutters of "<i>Wea</i>" as he breathes in and out. The Pokemon's cuteness is almost too much for you to bear at this moment. As you gaze with adoration at the Weavile, you almost forget that you were stroking his belly, until you suddenly feel something slightly nudge against your hand. </p><p>You glance down and your eyes go wide in shock and embarrassment, as you see the Pokemon's member sticking out of its slit. You quickly withdraw your hand from the Weavile's body and your heart leaps in your chest.</p><p>"<i>OhdearArceus..!</i>" you whisper to yourself in utter disbelief. You're so embarrassed that you can hardly think straight. All you do is stare at the Weavile's member for a moment, before your mind course-corrects you and you promptly stand up and leave the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're completely at a loss for words as you sit on the couch, holding your head in your hands. </p><p>You had never seen your Weavile's junk before. </p><p>Heck, you'd never seen <i>any</i> Pokemon's junk before. Not that at any given time in your life did you ever feel any desire to see anything of the sort.</p><p>But now you had.</p><p>Your mind is still in a state of shock, and suddenly starts swirling with so many questions. Was your Weavile having a lewd dream? Was it your touching that caused it? And how the heck were you gonna bring this up with him? This whole situation made you feel so awkward and embarrassed. You let out a sigh and lean back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Your thoughts start drifting back to what you had just experienced. For some reason, you just couldn't stop picturing it in your mind. His cock was so different to anything you could have ever imagined. From the few moments you had stared at it, you realise that you made a few mental notes about in your fascination with this new discovery. It was a similar reddish-pink colour to the feathers that made up his crown, ears and tail, but it was slightly lighter in shade. It also looked to be maybe 2 inches thick and about 8 inches long, and it tapered up into a soft, round tip. You can't help but feel that if you and him were to compare dicks, the size of his junk would put yours to shame. As you continue to dwell for a few moments about all the details of your Pokemon's sex, you begin to feel your cheeks flush warm with embarrassment. </p><p>However, this causes you snap back to reality and you literally shake your head to clear the thoughts from your mind, and you immediately start to wonder not only why you were thinking so much about it, but why doing so had also made you blush.</p><p>You swear you feel your head getting heavy with the sheer number of thoughts and questions that were plaguing your mind, and you flop back in an attempt to just sink into the couch cushions. For as long as you had known Weavile, you had never once thought about him as anything other than your best friend and companion. So why now, just because he had unconsciously (and unintentionally) exposed himself to you, were you thinking about him in such an intimate way?</p><p>Suddenly, your thoughts are interrupted as you see something moving in your periphery. Your gaze snaps in the direction of the movement and you see your Weavile stepping out of the bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily before looking back at you.</p><p>"Hey, you..!" you say to him, trying your best to keep a calm temperament, "Sleep well?"</p><p>He begins to walk over, giving a slight nod in reply to you. All the thoughts from before are still spinning like crazy in your mind, and they only seem to amplify as Weavile begins to climb up onto the couch. As he settles beside you, he turns and looks up at you with a slightly confused expression, which makes you worry that you aren't doing a very good job of acting normal right now.</p><p>"Wea..?" he asks. You know him well enough to work out that he's probably asking why you didn't wake him up.</p><p>"I tried to," you say, sounding much more embarrassed, "But you, uh... I just couldn't wake you up..."</p><p>He sits beside you, and you immediately feel tense at the embarrassing situation. You feel like your heart is going to beat out of your chest as he stares up at you with a puzzled look on his face. You look down at him with a smile. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Weavile." he says, bluntly. You feel your heart sink and you start to panic slightly. </p><p>"What do you mean I'm acting weird?" you say.</p><p>"Weavile wea." he replies. </p><p>Your heart skips a beat. </p><p>"No I'm not!"</p><p>"Weavile."</p><p>"Stop saying that!"</p><p>You feel anger well up inside you as he continues to just stare at you with a confused look on his face. You take a deep breath and look back at him.</p><p>"Sorry, bud..." you say calmly, "I just... I just had a rough day at work."</p><p>He seems to mull over your words for a few moments before nodding.</p><p>"Wea..." he says, in a somewhat concerned tone. You lean over and give him a tight hug.</p><p>"Just a bad day, I'll be fine."</p><p>He seems to consider your words for a few moments before nodding and snuggling up against you. You feel your cheeks flush warm again as he wraps his arms around you and hugs you back. You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself.</p><p>"Weavile?" he asks, sounding as if he was asking if you're sure.</p><p>"Yeah, of course." you say.</p><p>You sit there for a few minutes, before you feel him begin to shift. He looks up at you with a smile.</p><p>"Weavile!" he says excitedly, jumping up.</p><p>"What is it?" you ask him.</p><p>He quickly rushes out of the room, quickly returning with a calendar in hand. He holds out in front of you, pointing to a particular date on it, which your eyes follow along his claw until you notice a big, red circle around today's date, with a crudely drawn picture of his and your face next to one another. </p><p>"Oh Arceus!" you exclaim with sudden realization, sitting straight up and slapping the palm of your hand against your forehead. "It's already been another year?!"</p><p>He smiles and nods his head. You let out a groan, falling backwards onto the couch as you stare up at the ceiling.</p><p>"I've been working too much, haven't I?"</p><p>He climbs onto your chest and nods. It was almost hard to believe the two of you had only met two years ago. But, you did make a promise to him. After you gave him the Razor Claw, you told him that every year, on this day, you'd do something special with him. You're not even sure he understood the sentiment at the time but, now that you knew he had marked the date with a cute little picture, and seeing his excitement, you knew it was just as special to him, too. You let out a sigh as you tilt your head back down, only to find his face inches away from yours, gazing at you with a smile.</p><p>"Wea, weeeaavile~" he coos happily, putting his arms around you as best as he can as he presses his cheek up against yours, rubbing softly against it. Even though you know he's just being friendly, you start to feel your face flush with warmth, and your Pokémon abruptly stops for a moment. He presses his cheek a little more firmly against yours, the contrast between his cool fur and your warm skin becoming so striking and obvious. He leans back and just stares at you with a little bit of confusion, and you know it's probably because your face is as red as a Magmar. In one quick motion, you gently push him aside and stand up, turning back towards him for just a brief moment.</p><p>"I-I-I'm just gonna go have a-a... A shower..!" you stutter, rushing out of the room.</p><p>"Weavile!" he cries out after you.</p><p>You walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, waiting for it to heat up.</p><p><i>'What the heck am I doing?'</i> you think to yourself, <i>'He's a Pokémon! You shouldn't feel like this about a Pokémon...'</i></p><p>But, in spite of yourself, you can't deny the fondness you have for him. As the water runs over you, you look down. You're as hard as a rock, and you know it's because of Weavile.</p><p>"Damn it..." you whisper.</p><p>You grasp your shaft, trying to think about anything except Weavile, but it doesn't work. He's the only thing in your mind.</p><p>"Weavile..." you moan.</p><p>You begin to stroke yourself slowly, as you imagine his body. You then begin to feel a tingling sensation in your groin, and before you know it you're leaking profusely. You moan as you cover your face with your hands, trying to think about anything else. It works, but only briefly, and the tingling and leaking return with a vengeance.</p><p>"Fuck it," you sigh, giving into your urges.</p><p>You begin to pump your shaft with a firm grip as you let out a stifled cry, thrusting your hips forward. You grab more firmly, pumping your hand back and forth as you think about his sleek claws running softly against your skin. You grit your teeth as you let out a louder moan, closing your eyes. You then begin to think about his mouth, taking you in as far as he can, his fangs gently grazing your shaft.</p><p>"Weavile..!" you cry out as you begin to lose control, pumping your member as hard as you can. You keep going, not wanting to stop until you reach climax. Suddenly, you see something move out of the corner of your eye. You turn to see your Weavile standing in the doorway, staring at you, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. </p><p>"Weavile!" you shout as you quickly bring both hands down to cover yourself up, "Get out!"</p><p>"Weavile...!" he whimpers, quickly turning and running out of the bathroom.</p><p>You slump down against the wall and slide down to the floor, staring towards the now empty doorway.</p><p>"Arceus damn it..." you mutter as a torrent of guilt and disappointment in yourself starts to flood your mind.</p><p>You sit in silence for a time, trying to calm yourself down, just letting the hot water fall over you. After about five minutes, you get to your feet and exit the shower. You quickly dry yourself off and get dressed, intent on finding Weavile and apologizing to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, fun times with Weavile!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>